1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inverter, and more particularly, to an inverter with high efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an inverter in the related art, when an input voltage through the input unit is boosted or bucked through a DC/DC converter (boost converter or buck converter), the boosted or bucked voltage is switched at high speed using four switches through PWM control in the switching device unit to generate an AC voltage, which is subject to a filtering process with a filter and then subject to a process of converting the AC voltage into a DC voltage.
However, according to the related art, all switched thereinside may be switched at high speed, thereby causing a problem in which a lot of switching loss is generated.